


all i need in the mornings is coffee (and you)

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Softness, Surprises, he just doesn't show it, i love soft things. like xiumin. and dogs. and xiumin with dogs, minseok is actually a dog person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: The only thing he expects in the mornings is a fresh, steaming cup of coffee and Jongdae's kisses. That's it.





	all i need in the mornings is coffee (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> i really had to write some xiuchen or i would die, i just had to get it off my chest so my apologies if it's sloppy

Minseok loves coming home to a warm house filled with the scent of freshly brewed coffee, especially on particularly cold mornings. He can always count on Jongdae to have something for him, perhaps a steaming muffin, perhaps a good morning kiss before he leaves for his job.

What he does not count on, however, is the big, fluffy dog that comes bounding towards him, barking happily as it takes him down.

"Oh my g-"

The dog barks a loud, booming bark and licks him excitedly as he struggles to get back on his feet.

"Hey! Don't do that- down, boy, down!" he hears Jongdae shout from upstairs.

The dog barks again, and sits down, wagging furiously as Minseok regains his footing. He makes a face, wiping off the slobber and fur, and looks up at Jongdae, who's making a face like he wants to laugh and also wants to apologize. "Dae, what-"

"I picked up a new job," he says simply, grinning now.

"Dog sitting? Really?"

"You know how much I love dogs," Jongdae shrugs, jumping down the stairs to kiss Minseok on the cheek. "Good morning, by the way."

Minseok can't help but smile despite the unexpected attack. "Good morning to you, too. When is he going home, though?" He nods towards the dog, which had curled up at their feet. "Because this house is small enough as it is-"

"Don't worry, Min," Jongdae grins. "He's going home tomorrow. I'll be home that day to send him off, so don't worry about that either."

Minseok can only nod. He absentmindedly pets the dog with his foot. It makes a whimpering sort of sound and wags. Jongdae smiles, petting it as well. "And I have your coffee, too."

"Oh, good," he sighs, stopping his petting in favor of following Jongdae into the kitchen to get his cup. "I had a rough night on top of being attacked by a giant ball of fur, and I really need some."

"You say that like you don't like dogs," Jongdae teases, smiling at him knowingly.

"No, I just don't like surprises," he shoots back, and promptly chugs his coffee.

"You liked it when I blew you the other day," Jongdae mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Minseok chokes on his coffee.

-

The next week, he comes home to not one dog, but three. Three small to medium sized dogs, all sleeping on their couch, ears perking up and eyes opening as soon as Minseok enters the home.

"Dae," he calls out.

"Good morning, babe," Jongdae calls back.

"Three? Dogs?" The aforementioned animals are now trotting towards him, yapping and whining, competing for his attention. They make their puppy eyes at him, pawing at his feet. He gives in. He pets them all to the best of his ability as Jongdae shouts, "I told you to expect more, didn't I?"

Minseok sighs, rubs his temples. The dogs start to whine at the sudden stop in their petting. The biggest one begins to bark. Loudly.

"Don't worry about them, they're leaving in two days!" Jongdae yells over the sound of running water.

He sincerely hopes that he can get some sleep today.

-

The third time it happens-

"Are you kidding me?" he shouts as no less than nine dogs come running towards him, some barking their loud, booming barks. He recognizes one of them as the one that attacked him the first time. "Dae, you-"

"Hey, hey, no! Sit!" Jongdae commands, fighting his way through the dogs to get to Minseok. He has a cup of coffee, balanced precariously in his hands. "Down, boy!"

He senses the danger before it happens. "Dae-"

And then the big black lab leaps up at Jongdae, knocking him over and shattering the cup, spraying hot coffee everywhere. He can only shake his head and help Jongdae up with a grimace. "When are they going home," he sighs, closing his eyes.

"Min, I-"

"When are they going home?" he repeats.

"These two are going today in the afternoon, and that one- that tiny white one- it's going tomorrow. And those three are going in two days, and that one is going on the same day, at night. And that one is going in three days, I think."

"And that one?" Minseok nods his head towards a medium-sized brown one that's wagging so hard it's hitting the other dogs in their faces.

Jongdae looks at him and- oh, no, Minseok knows where this is going. He knows that look.

"No. We are not keeping-"

Jongdae's already making the same puppy eyes as well. "Please? He was a stray and I already bathed him and gave him meds and stuff! I promise I'll take care-"

"Jongdae, how am I supposed to sleep if it keeps barking-"

One of the dogs bark at him, proving his point before he even made it. They're all still wiggling around, trying to get the two to pet them.

Minseok gives him a look that plainly says _see?-I-told-you-so._

"I'll train him so that he doesn't," he pleads.

Minseok gives him a skeptical look. He's about to say something when Jongdae exclaims, "Wait! Oh my god, I'm gonna be late for work!"

Minseok only sighs in frustration when Jongdae's speeding out the door. "We'll continue this later! Bye babe, I love you!"

"Oh my god." Minseok says. He is definitely not going to sleep today.

...But to his surprise, all of the dogs are well-behaved. Now that Jongdae's hyper ass is out of the house, they're relatively quiet. He pets each and every single one of them as they silently beg for attention. They're soft. Nice to pet. "You're not that bad after all, are you?" he muses quietly.

One of the smaller dogs leaps up, joining him on the couch. Minseok sighs again. But he relents and scoops it up, kind of cuddling it as he lays down. The other dogs are calming down, too, some joining him on the couch, others simply falling asleep on the floor. The sight of so many cute, soft dogs falling asleep around him relaxes him, somewhat. And they're not barking either- a bonus.

"Yeah, not that bad after all," he says, petting the one beside his chest. It wags lightly and snuggles closer.

He's asleep far sooner than he expected.

-

And he falls for the new dog- Yeontan- much quicker than he expected, as well.

He's a mellow dog, sweet and smart, and Minseok's got to admit, he and Jongdae are spoiling him. But he can't help it.

"Who's a good boy?" they coo at him. Yeontan whines, wagging, and joins the cuddle pile.

"To think that you were so intent on getting rid of him just a month ago," Jongdae sighs, petting Yeontan's head and nuzzling his face into the crook of Minseok's neck.

"Right? I'd rather get rid of you instead, if it came down to it."

"Awae!" Jongdae whines, rolling away from them. "Why are you so mean to meeee?"

Minseok laughs, and rolls over to Jongdae. Yeontan promptly follows. "I love both of you, you know that?"

Jongdae tries to pout cutely. It doesn't work, and they both laugh.

"I know," he grins, reaching out to hug both boyfriend and dog. "I love both of you too."

Minseok grins into his chest, snaking an arm around his waist and reaching up with his other hand to scratch Yeontan behind the ear.

"Maybe Yeontan a little more, actually."

Minseok just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, yeontan is the name of tae's new dog, and that's where i took it from. the yeontan here is a big dog though!)
> 
> thank u for reading my soft trash


End file.
